Talk:Encyclopedia Dramatica
Can someone move this to Encyclopediadramatica.com? ED rules, by the way. Proof I have proof that ED has much more truthiness than WP: The ED article on elephant says the number of elephants has tripled in the last six months. Is that not truthiness anymore?Drama and Lulz 03:23, 31 May 2007 (UTC) :Please read the detailed comments below re: comparisons. If this is really the major point of contention, we can avoid the whole issue by framing ED as its own entity without comparison to any other wiki. That would probably be ideal. But then there needs to be something notable about ED in its own right that would make it worthy of inclusion on this wiki - in other words, how are you going to frame this article satirically, and not just as an ADVERTISEMENT for ED? Please respond to those points, rather than the issue of comparing ED to other wikis, which is beginning to feel like a dead horse. (I would like to say it's rendered moot, but that's not as delicious as it sounds, apparently ... ) --thisniss 03:31, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Backlinking I am limiting this article to ONE backlink to ED. You may link to the Main Page, OR to the Wikiality article, but not both. Wikiality.com has a No Flogging policy, and given the current state of the ED website, plus the fact that several people have now come to our wiki just to promote the ED site, I feel the addition of multiple backlinks pushes the bounds of floggish behavior. They've got one link to us, they get one link from us. That seems fair and balanced to me. I will listen to a reasonable counter-arguments, though.--thisniss 16:12, 23 May 2007 (UTC) The article on Uncyclopedia is much less of an attack than this. If you are going to insult ED, than insult Uncyclopedia too. Otherwise,I will upload lemonparty. :Wikiality.com does not negotiate with vandals.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:36, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Dispute This article is stupid and unfunny. ED has much more truthiness than Wikipedia, and Stephen would not be happy if you claimed "Wikipedia has more truthiness". ED ED ED ED 20:27, 28 May 2007 (UTC) :How would you fix it?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:30, 28 May 2007 (UTC) See Encyclopedia Dramatica/The Truth for the truthy explanation. ED ED ED ED 15:08, 29 May 2007 (UTC) ::I don't believe this so-called "truthy explanation" is any funnier than the article in its present condition. AND despite what you say, AND as much as it might pain us all, when this article says "Encyclopedia Dramatica is a website with ... less truthiness than Wikipedia" this is 100% true. See for yourself: search both sites by the term "truthiness." There is clearly less truthiness at ED. None, really. So how is that our fault? I have explained the nature of our wiki and the particular issue of this article to you at length elsewhere. This is a satirical wiki, and we do not exist to praise or advertise ED. As far as I know, ED doesn't even exist in Stephen's world. ::The "comparisons" to Uncyclopedia and Wikipedia were in this article when I truthified it - if they are what really bothers you, I am willing to remove the reference to Uncyclopedia and to find a way to talk about ED without comparing it to other sites. I didn't put them in, but then neither should you. As far as any "fairness" goes in our treatment of ED and Uncyclopedia, this is a completely spurious point and one that we are under no obligation to address. The world ain't fair. To the best of my knowledge, Uncyc editors have never come over here, vandalized our wiki, threatened us, or tried to shill their site. I'm sorry if this upsets you, but based on what I've seen of ED, I doubt this is the most offensive thing you've encountered on the internets. ::So here's what I think: you are welcome to propose an alternate version of the ED article, but it should be one that is truly satirical. It should not be a tribute to the greatness of ED or an ad for that site, because we're not here for that. It should not contain comparisons between ED and other wikis, unless they are funny and in some way supportable (in other words, not just "better than/worse than" kind of stuff). If you really want to propose a different version instead of just bitching, this is what you need to do: 1) Let go of your whining (I believe the favored ED term is "butthurt", which phrase I thought never to use), 2) Stop worrying so frigging much about the other wikis, 3) Think about what makes you love ED so much that you're willing to come over here and fight like this. Take those elements and 4) (here's the key) Look at ED through the lens of The Stephen Colbert Experience. Write from that, and if it's satirical, truthy, and funny, we'll unlock the page and you can put up your version.--thisniss 15:55, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Dispute, con't :::Uncyc users have come here and post there stupid Uncyclopedia content. And ED is much funnier than Uncyclopedia. MUCH funnier(Bullshit). Also, don't help promote Futurama wiki by linking to them, because they don't deserve to be linked to. Drama and Lulz 00:03, 30 May 2007 (UTC) ::::But we have linked to the Futurama wiki.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:27, 30 May 2007 (UTC) UNLOCK THE PAGE Since it's been established that "uncyclopedia" is more fun than good old ED, great! Would be open to unlock the so that we can fit the article in the Colbert Experience. LOL. Sorry. Cough... One sec. ..... I am laughing. Uncyclopedia is so freakin hilarious. Sorry ...HH HAH H Ah AH HA hAh AH h OMG! H AhH Ah AH HA h..aaaaa. That's better. Tomskillingjr :The page will only be unlocked after the dispute is resolved.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:26, 3 June 2007 (UTC) This page should be unlocked You anti-ED tyrants can't keep this at your version. Other than the goatse reference, there is nothing even the least bit satirical of ED's true nature in this article. LOL ED LOL LOL ED ;LOL 14:53, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Facists This should be unprotected. You wikinazis can't keep it on your version. Keep it Protected Ir doesn't hurt to be facist every once in a while. They are being good natured about it, there willing to unlock the page if only you'd comply with their agreements, not yours. This is like the only funny wiki I found and I don't think this should be a tramping ground for idol hands. : should be reopened, they write shit on wikiality, in turn we should write shit on those no good edpedos!